Flashfic Collection
by twilightladies
Summary: We're given a prompt, picture or word, and we have to write a flashfic. Here's my collection...Rated for M...just in case
1. Chapter 1

**TLS Flashfic**

**Prompt – **_I can't remember anything without you_

I watch you with him and I know I'm at my limit.

We've been friends for years, though I've always wanted more. I'd been happy to just have you in my life, even if it wasn't the way I wanted.

Not now. I can't do this any longer.

I watch as he wraps his arm around your shoulder and curls a strand of your hair in his fingers.

The hair I had my hands tangled in last night.

My eyes are drawn to your lips as you laugh at something he says.

The lips that—last night—were pink and swollen from our kisses.

He bends down to kiss you and I have to look away.

It kills me to see you with someone else—especially after the night we shared.

Your touch, your kisses… I thought they meant something more. I thought things would finally be different for us. I thought he'd be gone.

Instead, I see you wearing his engagement ring.

I snap—I know I have to do this now or I never will.

Walking toward you both, I ignore the way he glowers in my direction.

"Can I have a word with you?"

You look to him and then me. "Sure."

You get up and follow me to the bar. For the first time ever, there's tension between us and I hate it. I remain strong. If I have any chance at getting over you, I need to be away from you.

"I can't do this."

You look confused. "Do what?"

I gesture between us. "This. I can't pretend anymore. I can't watch you be with him and pretend it doesn't hurt."

Tears fill your eyes. "Please. Don't…"

"I have to."

"But…I can't remember anything without you."

"Try."

I don't look back as I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic Week 12**

We're kissing.

You and me.

And it should feel weird. I should want to pull away and tell you I never meant to kiss you.

But I would be lying.

We've been friends for years, but it's been months since I looked at you as just my best friend. You now mean more to me than anyone else.

I can't pin point that exact moment when things changed but I know I need to thank your idiot ex. I hate him so much for hurting you like that, but it helped bring us closer together.

But is kissing you too much too soon?

When I pull away, I brace myself. I except you be disgusted, or to yell at me. Hell, I even expect you to slap me.

What I don't expect is the inquisitive look in your eyes.

Or the beaming smile on your face.

"Do it again," you murmur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic Week 13**

I pull the old woolen blanket tighter around my shoulders, seeking any sort of warmth. The power's been out for hours now and the only source of light and heat comes from the small fireplace in the corner.

The wind continues to roar outside, rain pounding against the window, as I endure what should have been a romantic weekend away together. We should be celebrating our one year anniversary. We've survived so much together and things were finally getting on track for us.

We were happy...or so I thought.

We had a future together...or so I thought.

Sipping my wine, the tears fall and the memories overwhelm me. You had to work late and I wanted to surprise you.

I take another sip, letting the warmth flow through me. Its calming fog is not fast enough.

A pounding on the cabin door startles me.

You stand there, shivering and soaked to the bone.

"Please let me explain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic Week 16**

My hands shake as I let the words sink in.

Blood rushes through my veins, the sound pounding in my ears as I wait for you to say something.

Anything.

Shadows caused by the moonlight flicker across your face, which remains a blank canvas. I have no idea what you are thinking.

"You're…you're sure?" you whisper so quietly I almost don't hear you.

I can only nod in response.

My heart swells as you lift me into your arms, squealing in delight as you spin me around.

Your lips against mine. "Thank you," you whisper.

Dropping to your knees in front of me, arms circling my waist, you pull me close as you rest your head against my stomach. I shiver, goose bumps covering my bare skin as you raise my shirt. Scruffy stubble against my smooth skin makes me giggle.

You look up at me with wonder in your eyes.

"Really?"

My heart pounds as I smile back at you, my hands resting where a bump will soon be showing.

"Really."

Tears fill my eyes as you kiss the barely noticeable swell of my stomach. "Hi, baby," you murmur.

Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**TLS Flashfic 17 May 2013**

**Photo Prompt: www dot tehlemonadestand dot net**

"God, I've missed you," you grunt as my hand palms your cock through your pants.

"It's only been two days," I gasp as your hands reach under my dress.

"It's enough."

I glance around us. "Here?"

You nod. "Here. _Now."_

Impatiently, you tug your pants and boxers down to your knees as I pull my dress up around my hips. With one swift movement, you push my panties to the side and your fingers find where I'm already needy and aching for you.

Your fingers and slow but purposeful, and I bite back a whimper as you tease me.

"We don't have time for this," I moan, as your thumb grazes my clit.

_God, do I wish we had time for this._

I'm a panting mess when you remove your fingers and I could cry at the loss.

"You want this?"

I can't find the right words to tell you how much I want this, so I nod.

It's enough for you.

With hooded eyes, I watch as you lick your hand before once again palming my clit.

"_Please," _I beg.

With one swift movement you're inside me and I cry out in sheer pleasure.

Our hips work in tandem, but your movements quicken and our rhythm falters.

"Close," you murmur.

I nod. I am too.

I fall over the edge first, with you following right behind.

I'm panting. I should be embarrassed, but all I can focus on is the way you're looking at me.

I've dreamt of this moment for so long—the moment when you stopped looking at me as your best friend, and saw me as something more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic Week 17**

The sun beats down, hot and humid, making it impossible to focus. Even this early in the day sweat forms causing my shirt to stick to my skin and the hairs on the back of my neck to curl.

Needing a break, I drink some of the iced tea you brought out and sit in the shade.

I sigh, looking up at the house. You stipulated when we bought it, I would spend time fixing it up. I was so happy you said yes that I agreed.

A decision I'm starting to regret.

The screen door bangs open and you walk out with the laundry basket.

You catch my eye and grin, most likely laughing at me having to work in this heat.

My eyes never leave you. Even dressed casually in a long skirt and tank top you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

My breath catches as I see what you're hanging on the line.

It must be delicates day.

With your basket empty you go back into the house, winking as you walk past me.

It doesn't take long for me to follow.

Work be dammed.

.

.

**So…I'm thinking of actually continuing this one. What's your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic Week 18**

I sit on the edge of the pool, my feet dangling in the water as you continue your swim. You don't notice me, but then I wonder if you ever have.

Small waves ripple across the water as you turn at the opposite end and begin to swim towards me.

With strong, confident strokes you reach me quickly.

I expect you to continue swimming but you surprise me by coming to stand between my legs. Your fingers brush against me leaving goosebumps in their wake.

My heart begins to pound. I wasn't expecting to talk about it.

Tears form and I have to blink quickly to keep them back. I don't know how I'll cope if you tell me to leave.

My foolish decision has pushed you away. The one thing I was trying to avoid.

"What was that earlier?"

Unable to meet your intense gaze, I look down at the water. "I-I don't know. I thought you wanted me to."

I shudder as I remember you pushing me away. Fearing your rejection, I just ran.

"You think I didn't want to?"

I shrug.

"You don't know anything."

You pull me into the water and crush your lips against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic Week 19**

Our day is finally here.

My best friend who I loved from afar.

It took me years to gain the courage to tell you how I felt. You always seemed so out of my league.

When you told me you loved me as well it was the happiest day of my life.

Until today.

When you become mine officially.

Our closest friends and family are here – it's what you wanted. No fuss, just something small and intimate.

My heart pounds ferociously as I wait for your arrival. My brother speaks as he waits next to me and the guests murmur quietly between themselves but I don't hear any of it. I'm only focused on you.

Eventually the murmurs dispel and the music begins.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to watch you walking towards me.

A breath-taking vision in white.

My very own fairy-tale.

.

.

.

**This is one of my favourites. I hope you enjoyed it **

**xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thimbles Fanfic Flashfic Week 20**

I wake to the sound of a heart monitor, and I know you're hurting.

The main thing I was trying to avoid.

My eyes find you sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair. By the looks of it, it's the first time you've slept in days. Your stubble is now a beard, and you're still wearing the same clothes as the last time I saw you.

I want to run my fingertips along the frown line between your eyes, because I caused all this.

Tears fall freely when I realize what I've done to you.

To us.

I try to wipe the tears from my face, but my arms have wires and tubes coming from them.

I panic and my heart rate increases.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I flinch and cry out as I tug the first wire. Out, I want it out.

The sound jostles you awake and within seconds you're by my side.

I keep my eyes down. I don't want to see the hate that's sure to be in your eyes.

Your fingers brush my chin and tilt my head towards you.

"What were you thinking?" you whisper.

"You were supposed to go on without me," I say.

"Never."

.

.

.

.

**A bit out of my comfort zone and probably the most personal piece of writing I've ever done. **

**I hope you enjoyed**

**xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thimbles flashfic Week 21**

_The prompt for this was "Oceans" by Pearl Jam._

_I used the following lyric for my prompt_

"…_and we're all allowed to dream_

_Of the next time we touch…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

I'm trapped in that moment between sleep and waking up.

My dream lingers, and I desperately hold onto it.

I'm not ready for you to leave me yet. Each night is different, but beautiful because you're always there.

This time, you're laughing at something I've said or done. Your smile is bright and your eyes are alive with wonder.

As sleep leaves my body, you fade away and I can only watch you go.

My hands reach out, desperate to keep you here—even if just for a little longer.

Waking up is the worst part of my day; It reminds me of everything I've lost.

My cheeks are wet with tears I didn't notice I'd cried, and I know I have to do something—I need you back in my life.

I pick up my phone, my stomach doing flips as I wait.

You answer, whispering my name and more tears fall as you agree to meet me.

I won't ruin this chance.

My dormant heart begins to flutter and I let myself hope that we might be okay.

With a smile on my face, I fall back into my bed and let sleep take me once again.

.

.

.

.

I'd love to know what you think xox


	11. Chapter 11

**Thimbles flashfic Week 22**

**This week's prompt was two photos. I picked the one with the house that had a "Not Haunted" sign out the front.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The house used to stand tall, proud and pristine at the end of the road. It was the kind of house you walked past, wishing you owned one like it.

Over the years it faded, becoming a shadow of its former self. The paint is chipping, windows are cracked and roof tiles are missing. What was once glorious is now shameful.

Kids now play in the street or the new park, instead of the tree swing that was set up for them.

I can see the owner misses them, and the sound of laughter and joy in his garden—the one he built for her.

It's the rumours that have stopped them.

"He killed his wife," they whisper. "That house is haunted."

I've heard them but choose to ignore them. After all, I know what a broken heart looks like.

As days pass, he becomes frailer. The light in his eye fades and it won't be long.

He wants to be united with her.

I'm okay with that.

Because I'm her.

Night falls and the house becomes silent. Tonight he joins me and we can continue our forever.

The kids don't need to worry about the house being haunted anymore.

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**TLS Flashfic Friday – 05/07/13**

**Prompt from Twilover76 – a Gif of a man's hand on a woman's leg – she starts to pull it under her skirt.**

**Huge thanks to the WC girls who persuaded me to submit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You seem so cool and controlled. How is this not eating away at you too?

I thought we had something—something more. But you're here wearing his ring like I'm nothing.

Like we didn't share a wonderful kiss last night.

Like you didn't ask me back to your place.

Like I didn't spend the night wrapped in your arms.

Your eyes meet mine, and your smile falters. You look away quickly before anyone notices.

What would they say if they knew you were screwing the help?

Hurt, shame, and anger bubble in my stomach as I turn away from you, unable to see your fake smile anymore. I thought you would have been able to look past status and money.

I hate that I was wrong.

I avoid you for the rest of my shift. I do as I'm told: keeping glasses full and canapés circulating. I hear your laughter across the garden, the sound like an arrow through my heart.

The end of the night arrives, and I take my wages. Hopefully I can avoid future jobs here.

As I step into the cab, I hear you. "Wait!"

I turn, watching you run from the house. "Can we share?'

We live nowhere near each other, but I hate saying no to you. I nod and you get in. I follow, sitting as far away as I can.

You pay no attention and slide over. You take my hand in yours and place it on your leg, higher than either of us would deem appropriate.

The heat radiating through your dress throws me back to the previous night - soft lips against mine, whimpers as my fingers found their way beneath your panties.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't do that again.

Pulling my hand away, I mutter "Don't."

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thimbles flashfic Week 24**

**This week's prompt was one quote and a photo. I picked the photo which was two ladies sitting outside what looked to be a café. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I pull out the torn, faded photo from beneath my pillow.

You're sitting in a café in Paris with your friend with the most dazzling smile on your face. This was the time of your life, and you lived it to the fullest. My dad is taking the photo, and I know that smile is for him.

I've been told I look like you. He says it with a soft smile, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. I remind him of you, and although he tells me he loves me for it, I know he sometimes hates me for it.

This photo is everything to me.

You were taken from me before I even got a chance to meet you, but I know you loved me.

I've heard the stories of how you would pat your stomach and tell everyone about the type of girl I would be.

You said you wanted me to take after my dad. You wanted me to read as much as possible so I could learn new things. But most of all, you wanted me to travel.

I hold my ticket in my other hand.

A one way ticket to France.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to my WC girls who help improve my confidence each day xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thimbles Flashfic Week 25**

**Prompt – Biffy Clyro "Opposite**

.

.

.

.

The car was found on its roof with the passenger side completely caved in.

Two passengers were pronounced dead at the scene. The driver, who was thrown from the car, was pronounced at the hospital. All three had alcohol in their system.

My only concern is you. You were supposed to be in that car.

I sit on our patio, numb, dressed in your favourite hoodie and wrapped in a blanket.

My eyes feel like lead, but little kicks from my stomach and sheer adrenalin keep me from falling asleep.

Hours later I hear a rustling, and you appear from the shadows.

You're tired and look like you've been dragged through hell. But you're alive.

I try to run to you, but my knees buckle before I hit the bottom step.

You take me in your arms and we fall to the ground together.

"You're here," I sob, clutching your shirt in my fists.

"I'm here," you kiss my forehead and whisper soothing words.

"How?"

"They were drunk. I couldn't risk it." You rest your hand on my belly and the kicking stops—our bump knows you're home safe.

.

.

.

.

**So I almost didn't post this week and I'm really glad the WC girls convinced me to as this placed first place! It's the first time I've won anything and gobsmacked doesn't even cover it. **

**Thank you to my WC girls who help me and continue to boost my confidence day by day! *hugs* And, thanks to Pattinlethr who read this over for me!**

**Thank you for reading! xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**TLS 120713**

**The prompt was a photo of a couple standing out in the pouring rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Your rain-soaked t-shirt clings to you like a second skin. My eyes hungrily roam your body.

Your muscles twitch beneath my wandering hands. As I move lower I hear your sharp intake of breath.

I love that with a simple touch, I have this effect on you.

"What about—"

"Don't," you mutter. "Don't you dare say her name."

Your hands are on the button of my jeans. The rain has soaked them through, but you still manage to push them past my hips.

"I refuse to think of her when I'm with you."

"She wants to work things through." I gasp as your fingers move deftly beneath my panties.

"I don't care," you growl. "She signed our divorce papers the day she cheated."

My weak argument comes to an abrupt end as your fingers find my sensitive flesh.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet."

"For you," I whimper as your thumb finds my clit.

The rain continues to pound us, but I barely notice.

I fumble with your belt. "Don't. I just want to see you fall apart." Your urgent voice coupled with your expert fingers brings me to the edge within minutes.

"Edward," I gasp.

"You're mine Bella. You're going to go back inside and finish things with him."

I look back to my house, the lights glowing through the darkness. You grasp my chin and turn my attention back to you. "Don't look. This is all that matters right now. Right here. Right now."

I tighten around your fingers and bite back a moan as my orgasm approaches.

"Say it. Say you'll do it."

Your thumb presses my clit, and your name falls from my lips. I come hard. Your fingers continue their sweet torture as I descend from my high.

"Yes. I'll finish it."

.

.

.

.

**So, last week was a good week for me as this won 2****nd**** place! Thank you to Pattinlethr and my WC girls – owe you all so much. **

**xox**


	16. Chapter 16

_**TLS Flashfic 190713**_

_**The prompt was a scene from New Moon. Bella is in her room after Edward has left her, with the caption "Who else can I talk to? I'm lost."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I watch as you sleep on our couch.

Curled in the fetal position, it's as if you're trying to protect yourself from something. Even in slumber, your thoughts are consumed by darkness.

I want to smooth the frown lines between your eyes, wishing that just for once, your dreams at least, are a happy place.

Recently, it seems that everything makes you cry, and I hate how helpless I am in all of this.

I used to be able to make you smile or laugh, no matter the situation. Your eyes danced with mirth as you played your practical jokes.

Now, your tears are my demons.

"Edward," you murmur, and my heart breaks just a little more.

You begin to whimper, and I consider waking you, to calm you. Only, that didn't go too well last time.

"No…Edward…Sorry…" Your voice breaks and tears roll down your face.

I hate the tears.

Drawn to you, I move from my chair and take you in my arms.

You stiffen, and I brace myself, unsure of which Bella I'm going to be faced with.

"Edward?" your murmur.

"I'm here," I soothe, kissing your forehead softly.

Your arms wrap around my neck. "I'm so sorry," you sob. I feel your tears on my neck.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, baby," I whisper.

You sigh, melting into my embrace.

I close my eyes, cherishing this moment, unsure of when the next one will come.

Pushing the hair from your face, I look into your tired eyes.

"We'll beat this won't we?"

I smile softly, "Of course we will."

For the first time in weeks, you smile—a proper Bella smile—and I know we'll be okay.

.

.

.

.

**So I hope you all enjoyed! Happy to say this won honourable mention on the TLS blog!**

**Big hugs and thanks to Pattinlethr and my WC girls who continue to support me whenever I'm having a bad day!**

**xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Lemonade Stand Flashfic – 26/07/13**

**Prompt – A couple on the beach running into the water. The girl is topless and getting a piggyback from the guy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She's been taunting me all day. Her white bikini leaves little to the imagination.

It's identical to the one she wore on our honeymoon.

The one she wore as I made love to her in the sea for the first time.

Ten years later we're back at the same beach, and I want to repeat history.

I smile as I turn on my side to face her. With sun-kissed skin and a blissful smile, she's never looked more beautiful.

Her nipples pucker in the cool air, as I tug the ties on her bikini top and pull it from her, throwing it in the sand.

She shudders as my fingers trail over her exposed skin, avoiding the area that's begging for my touch.

"Edward," she gasps, threading her fingers through my hair.

"Come into the water with me," I whisper against her lips.

She nods shyly as she stands and jumps on my back. I run into the water, ignoring her pleading and squeals as the waves crash over us.

As we emerge, she wraps her legs around my waist and my greedy fingers pull her bottoms to the side.

"Are you ready?" I ask, as my fingers find her swollen clit.

"Yes," she moans.

I move us deeper into the water as her hand moves between us to free my hardened cock.

She whimpers when I remove my fingers, pushing her hips down, searching for friction. I answer her with a thrust of my own, groaning as I enter her fully.

We forget our surroundings as we focus solely on each other.

"It's just like our honeymoon," she moans, as I hit her favorite spot.

I sigh and kiss her softly. "No, it's better."

Her answering smile dazzles me.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs Cullen."

.

.

.

.

**This won honourable mention! *Happy Dance***


	18. Chapter 18

**Thimbles flashfic Week 27**

**Prompt – A picture of a couple holding hands by their pinkie fingers. **

.

.

.

.

It started with a simple smile. You were giggling with a bunch of your girlfriends when you caught my eye from across the cafeteria. I couldn't look away.

From that day, I was yours.

You just didn't know it.

We shared numerous classes together and over time our friendship blossomed.

As months passed, being just your friend wasn't enough for me.

Thankfully, it wasn't enough for you either.

It took me a whole year to work up the courage to ask you on a date, and another three dates before I had the confidence to kiss you.

I was sure my heart would pound out my chest. I needn't have worried. You held me close, as your lips moved eagerly against mine.

Here we are years later, watching our youngest get married. Her husband looks at her the way I look at you, so I know I don't need to worry.

He'll take care of her. He'll love her.

You link your fingers with mine, leading me to the dance floor. As your body fits against mine, I still feel like that high school boy.

.

.

.

.

**This won 2****nd**** Place! Yay!**

**Thanks to Lellabeth and Pattinlethr with their help on this one xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**TLS Flashfic 260713**

**Prompt – A couple enjoying some….alone time….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soft kisses along my spine wake me from a sleepy haze.

Strong hands grip my hips as you grind your erection against my ass. The heat of your chest against my back causes me to shiver in the most delicious way.

It's only been hours since you last had me, but my body is ready within seconds.

We crossed a line last night. Something I thought you might regret.

Your body against mine tells me you don't.

"I know you're awake, beautiful," you whisper before tugging my earlobe between your teeth.

"You're so wet." You push one finger inside.

"Only for you," I gasp, spreading my legs winder and swiveling my hips against your fingers.

"Bella." My name falls from your lips in a breathless whisper.

I can't speak.

All I can focus on is the feel of your fingers as you continue to worship me.

You roll us forward, pinning me to the sheets.

It's magnificent.

You nudge my knees apart, settling between them.

"Like this?"

"Yes," I whimper.

You slide home and once again everything feels right. Your fingers link with mine, as your heated words caress my ear.

The coil in my stomach tightens and I know it won't be long.

"Edward…please…"

Our rhythm falters as we give into our instincts. Slapping skin is all I hear, as your thrusts deepen, pulling us closer.

My body stiffens as my second orgasm of the night grips me, with yours following close behind.

Breathless and completely sated, we fall against the sheets, tangled in each other's arms.

"Bella?"

I look over to you, and your lazy, relaxed eyes match the way I feel. "Yeah?"

"So now will you go on a date with me?"

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to Pattinlethr and LyricalKris with their help on this. **

**xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**TLS Flashfic 090813**

**Prompt – A couple in bed. His hands are dipping below her panties…**

.

.

.

.

The moon gives way to the sun, and the rays fill my bedroom. I lay aching and sated in my bed, the covers wrapped lazily around my bare legs.

The smell of sex surrounds us, but I can't bring myself to care.

It's a good morning.

All last night was spent wrapped in your arms. Teeth nipping, lips sucking, and our skin slick with sweat as we moved against each other.

We've always fit together perfectly.

I've known it since the day I met you, but it took you a little longer to realize it. We got there eventually.

I roll onto my back, my gaze meeting yours immediately. I stay silent as you call in sick to work, knowing I'll need to do the same soon.

My eyes roam your naked body, and I smirk when your cock twitches. Even after last night, you still seem eager for more.

There's a twinge deep in my stomach as I wonder if you'll ever tire of me, like you did with all the others.

You hang up the phone and stalk towards me. My thoughts disappear as your heated gaze travels my body.

"I'm all yours for the day," you purr seductively, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I shiver.

"And just what will you do with me?"

Your free hand trails down my body, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Heat pools in my stomach and I lazily spread my legs wider.

"So eager, Bella," you whisper.

"Yes," I gasp, as your fingers slip beneath my panties, finding my sensitive flesh.

Within minutes you bring me to the edge.

I cling onto this feeling, hoping that for now, I'm enough for you.

.

.

.

.

**So I have a fully-fledged plot bunny for this….would anyone like to see this extended?**

**Thanks to Pattinlethr for all her help. **

**xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thimbles flashfic Week 29**

**Prompt – A picture of a couple embracing **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I've never understood why people always say they're sorry.

What are they sorry for?

I zone out. I nod my head, and thank them like the dutiful daughter I am.

Instead, I focus on my happy place. We used to have a father-daughter night every Thursday. The plans would change depending on our mood. I used to love going to the movies with him.

Today is Thursday.

Instead of standing in front of his coffin as they lower him to the ground, I pretend we're at the movies. I can smell the popcorn and hear him huff as I pick a comedy film as opposed to an action.

Tears fall and I can hear my mother sobbing. He wasn't supposed to leave us. It wasn't his time.

Is this why everyone is sorry?

As soon as it's over—I run.

I hear you following me, begging me to stop.

You've been my rock today. I know I wouldn't have got through this without you.

I stop when we reach our meadow. I fall to my knees, screaming for my father.

Your arms surround me, and I continue to sob as you hold me tight.

You never once say you're sorry.

.

.

**Thank you to Pattinlethr for continuing to push me to write and being a great friend xo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thimbles flashfic Week 30**

**Prompt – a picture of a leaf in the shape of a smile, with the quote**

"**Hi.**

**It's a short simple word, but it's how love starts."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It began weeks ago when I covered a lunch break. I complained at the time, but in hindsight it was all luck.

Because it brought me to you.

I used to just watch from a distance, enamoured by your beauty—long brown curls flowed passed your shoulders and a smile that could light up a whole room.

Sometimes when your eyes would meet mine, I'd pretend your smile was for me.

The first time I spoke to you I thought I would pass out. I held the door open for you, mumbling a quiet goodbye. My heart soared when you thanked me and told me to have a good day.

Now, our brief exchanges aren't enough.

I want more.

As lunchtime approaches, my confidence plummets and doubt seeps in. Our interactions probably mean more to me than they do to you.

When you arrive, I spend the hour avoiding you. It physically hurts to be away from you, but in my heart I know this is best.

You won't be interested in me like that.

"Hi," you murmur standing nervously in front of me. "Do you want to grab a coffee sometime?"

I love how you prove me wrong.

.

**Thanks to Pattinlethr who continues to be amazing**


	23. Chapter 23

**TLS Flashfic 230813**

**Prompt – A pic of a couple sitting together on the beach**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A couple sit further down the beach. Their bodies are angled toward each other as the girl laughs at something the handsome boy says.

I should look away. I should turn and walk in the opposite direction forgetting I ever saw them. Instead, I stand frozen unable to move.

Silent tears fall down my cheeks. I don't wipe them away.

You were supposed to wait for me.

One year.

We didn't even make it to Christmas.

You surprised me one weekend. I thought it was romantic, that you couldn't bear to be away from me. I was wrong.

You loved college. It suited you. You loved the freedom, the parties… and the girls.

It was over. You wanted to enjoy college life properly. And the proper way was single, without a girlfriend pining for you back home.

I cried. I yelled. I threw stuff and told you to leave. I didn't mean any of it.

As the summer months loomed closer I listened to the rumours. You were coming home. And you were bringing someone.

I dreamed of the moment you would be back here. In our spot. I never thought you would be here with another girl.

She's beautiful.

Her blonde hair shimmers in the sunlight, her shoulders tanning in the midday heat.

You smile at her and my heart shatters. That smile used to be for me. I hate that it's now hers.

In those moments I realize it's over.

Planning to follow you to the same college is not an option. I can't be near you and watch you love another.

With one last glance at my past, I turn and go back the way I came.

I don't see you turning round, or the smile that falls from your face when you see me.

.

.

.

.

**This won 2****nd**** place! **

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr whose support never falters. **


End file.
